A Rizzles Thanksgiving
by ncisgirl13
Summary: A Thanksgiving with the characters of Rizzoli & Isles. Pre-established Rizzles. One-shot.


"Jane, you need to get up, we have so much we need to get done today before your family gets here for dinner." Maura said why continuing to poke Jane in the side in an attempt to wake her up.

"Five more minutes Maur, please." Jane mumbled groggily into her pillow.

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed, "You need to shower, get dressed, go to the grocery store, and then come back and help me make dinner and get everything else ready. We don't have 5 more minutes for you to sleep."

The detective didn't respond or move, she just kept her head buried in the pillow.

The honey-blonde leaned over so she could whisper in Jane's ear, "please get up baby, I'll make sure it's worth your while tonight after everyone leaves."

That seemed to get Jane's attention, she rolled over to look her girlfriend in the eye. "You promise?" Jane asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes, I promise," Maura said before leaning over and giving Jane a chaste kiss. "Now get up! We have a lot to do."

The detective rolled her eyes and smiled as she got up out of bed, her girlfriend could be infuriating sometimes but she still loved her more than anything.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Okay, I'm fresh out of the shower and in my clothes for tonight. I need to go to the grocery store now to get some things right?" Jane asked after placing a quick kiss on Maura's cheek.

"Yes, that would be great. We need some dinner rolls, gravy, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, and mashed potatoes." Maura stated while continuing the prep on the turkey.

"Anything else?" Jane questioned. "Do we need any more wine?"

"No, I think that's all we need. You can get any other things that you think would be good for tonight too. Do you need me to write out a list or can you remember everything?" The M.E asked.

The detective chuckled, "I think I'll be able to remember everything Maur, I'll call you if I have any questions while I'm there."

Jane grabbed her coat and car keys and started to walk out before Maura called out after her.

"Jane, you forgot something!"

The detective turned around with a confused look on her face, she looked at her girlfriend who was holding her cellphone out for her to grab.

"Ah, I can't believe I almost forgot my phone, thanks babe." Jane said as she took her phone from the honey-blonde.

Maura reached out pulled her detective into a passionate kiss, her tongue gently teasing Jane's as Jane weaved her fingers through Maura's hair. Maura softly nipped Jane's lip before pulling away.

"Just a little preview of what's coming later." The M.E winked and went back to work on prepping the dinner.

Jane stood there with her mouth open for a couple seconds before snapping back to reality. She had the best girlfriend ever.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Hey baby, I'm back." Jane said as she walked in the front door with the groceries and walked to the kitchen to set the groceries down on the counter.

Maura placed a quick kiss on the detectives lips before starting to help put away all the groceries. Jane grabbed the honey-blonde's hand and shook her head. "I can do this, don't worry about it. You've been working all day and deserve some time to relax before my family gets here and things get hectic.

The M.E smiled and gave her girlfriend another kiss, "you really are the best."

The detective smiled, "Yes, I know. Now go relax!"

After Jane finished putting all the groceries away, she sat down on the couch by Maura.

Maura looked at the clock and saw that they had a couple of hours before everyone would start arriving so she decided to curl up to Jane and just watch some TV and relax with her for a little bit.

Jane grabbed the remote and turned on a football game.

Maura groaned, "can't we watch something else Jane?"

Jane gasped sarcastically, "you mean you don't want to watch football with me?"

The honey-blonde chuckled, "you know I don't really like watching sports on TV."

The detective leaned towards her girlfriend and started softly kissing her neck, "can we please watch football babe. It's like a thanksgiving tradition."

The M.E groaned and pulled away from Jane, "you're not playing fair!"

Jane put her hand on Maura's thigh and started laughing, "sorry baby, you know I use everything I have to my advantage."

The honey-blonde just rolled her eyes and sighed, "fine, we can watch football."

The detective gave Maura a chaste kiss, "you're the best."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Two hours later Jane's family started to show up for dinner. Angela was the first to arrive, followed by Frankie and Tommy, and then Frost and Korsak.

Everyone sat down at the table after Maura and Jane finished putting all the food on it.

"It smells delicious Doctor Isles," Frost said while looking over all the food that had been prepared for them.

"How do you know I didn't cook some of it Barold?" Jane questioned while giving him playful glare.

"Let's be serious Rizzoli, if you were in charge of Thanksgiving dinner we would be looking at boxes of take-out right now instead of a nice home cooked meal."

"You can be an asshole sometimes, you know that?" Jane stated.

Frost just laughed, "I know."

Before anyone could say anything else Angela chimed in, "if you two are done acting like 6 year olds maybe we could go around the table and have everyone say what they are thankful for?"

"That's a great idea, Angela," Maura said with enthusiasm, "I'll start. I'm thankful for all of you, especially Jane. I've never had a family and never was considered normal, but now I do have a family and I feel loved, and I couldn't be more grateful."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and gave her a soft smile.

"All right, who's next?"

"I'll go now," Frankie stated. "I'm thankful for the fact that I finally made detective with the help of my big sister, Frost, and Korsak, and the fact that I can celebrate with everyone, excluding pa, this thanksgiving."

"My turn," Tommy said while standing up, "I'm grateful for TJ and everyone who helps me out with him. Even though he is spending tonight with Lydia and I didn't think I could be a good dad, I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life."

"We will all always be here for you and TJ, Tommy." Jane assured him, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll go next," Frost began, "I'm thankful for an amazing job, an amazing partner, and an amazing group of friends."

"My turn," Korsak stated, "I'm grateful to have all of you in my life and all of my little furry friends."

Maura looked to Jane, "that just leaves you."

Jane stood and took a deep breath, "I'm thankful that I can be here with my family and closest friends, who have been here through all the tough times and have helped me make it through everything that has happened in the past couple of years. I'm thankful for my nephew TJ, who I swear is the cutest little kid in the world. I'm thankful for a mom who has always supported me and always been there for me, no matter what. I'm thankful for my partners, old and new, who always have my back. My brothers, who are pains in the ass sometimes but still my little bros. And most importantly, my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, who has made the past couple years the most amazing years of my life."

Everyone at the table smiled, as Maura and Angela's eyes brimmed with tears.

Maura stood up and threw her arms around Jane's neck.

"I love you," Maura whispered.

"I love you too baby," Jane mumbled into Maura's ear.

Jane turned towards the table, "Let's eat!"

This was definitely a great Thanksgiving, with so much to be thankful for.

**(A/N: So this is just a quick little one shot I put together. I'm debating whether or not I'm going to do another M-rated one shot as a tiny add-on for this fic. Let me know what you think! Happy Thanksgiving!)**


End file.
